Inazuma Precure
by LoveTheWayYouChoose
Summary: ¿Que ocurriria si el sueño de tu infancia se hiciera realidad? Esto le pasara a cuatro chicas que se transformaran en las nuevos Pretty Cure para salvar el mundo real y el de los sueños, a la vez que surgen nuevos sentimientos en ellas. Romance, compañerismo, acción, amistad y humor, todo aqui, ¡Pasen y lean! Tambien podéis pasaros a reservar pareja para un proximo fic, más dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos y chicas, primero de todo quiero deciros que me cambié el nick, antes era Patri-chan SM y ahora es LoveTheWayYouChoose, por si alguien se pregunta quién soy jejeje.**

**Lo siguiente es que quiero decir que lo siento muchisisisisisisisimo, estas navidades iba a empezar a escribir... pero la estúpida batería del ordenador se estropeó... y solo tenía el internet del móvil... espero que podáis perdonarme, otra cosa... a causa de ese accidente se me han perdido (que no ido) las historias... a si que hasta que las encuentre... ¡os traigo un nuevo fic!, presentando a los que van a ser mis 3 ocs definitivamente oficiales de IE, aunque este fic vaya a ser un crossover con Pretty Cure ^^.**

**Notas:**

**-Gracias a Annie Luna y a Niicora Izumii por dejarme sus ocs ^^ muchas gracias jijiji.**

**-La historia es como Pretty Cure pero en el mundo de IE.**

**-Aparecen personajes de todas las temporadas de IE menos del Galaxy.**

**-Anuncio que reservo parejas de todas las temporadas de IE para otro fic, que sera para otro fic que subiré, y estará ambientado en la Edad Media (con caballeros, dragones y todo eso xD), excepto Hiroto, casi se me olvida :P**

**Bueno... sin más... ¡El fic!**

_**Disclaimer: IE no me pertenece. Solo mis oc y la historia, los demas ocs son prestados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. ¡Los recuerdos de un sueño!**_

Era un día normal en el orfanato Sun Garden... bueno, si llamar a un día normal es que haya carreras por los pasillos para huir de una limpieza general.

Hitomiko: solo faltan Nagumo y Midorikawa...

Fuyumi (una de mis oc, de cabello rubio atado en una coleta de lado, piel blanca, ojos añiles, alta y desarrollada): siempre igual ¬¬... Shibeki ¿me echas una mano?

Shibeki (mi otra oc, de cabello negro atado en dos coletas bajas, ojos violetas, piel clara, de estatura promedio y desarrollada): ¡ok! Vamos, tu también Kariya-kun

Kariya: jejeje se van enterar...

Mientras los demás se quedaron en la sala, los tres se dividieron y empezaron a buscar, hasta que...

Shibeki (tras Nagumo que había sido descubierto): ¡VUEEEEELVEEEE AQUIIIIII!

Nagumo: ¡NUNCA! ¡LO JURO POR EL GERITA Y EL SPAMANO! -a todos les salió una gota en la nuca** (N/A: aprende historia viendo hetalia xDDD de ahi que sea fan jajaja) **. De repente Fuyumi aparece delante de él con un aura oscura y Kariya llega con Midorikawa que esta comiendo un bote de helado.

Osamu: Mido... ¿tan pronto te rindes?

Mido: mi lema es "lo primero de todo es el helado" ¿cierto Suzuno? -el nombrado asiente mientras ve que las dos chicas con un Nagumo que está K . O

Hiroto: ^^' no váis a cambiar...

Hitomiko: bueno, como ya estamos todos, a limpiar.

Todos: ¡hai!

Empezaron todos a limpiar, tardaron bastante, sin contar las quejas de Nagumo, los reclamos de Midorikawa porque queria helado, la vagancia de Kariya, la torpeza de Shibeki y que Fuyumi y Hitomiko les reñian cada dos por tres. Fuyumi estaba terminando de limpiar una parte del desván cuando encontró una caja en la que ponía "Precure". La cogió tras quitarle un poco el polvo y fue a enseñársela a los demás.

Fuyumi: Chicos mirad- dijo abriendo la caja. Dentro de ella habían unos DVDs y unos cuantos mangas sobre la serie de Pretty Cure, las guerreras legendarias.

Shibeki y Meia **(N/A: se me olvido decir que los de Second Stage Children viven también en Sun Garden)**: Waaaa, que recuerdos...

Gillis: es verdad, las chicas veíais esto de pequeñas...

Saru: y queríais ser como las Pretty Cure, ¿o aún quereis serlo?

Fuyumi: vamos, eso era un sueño de niñas pequeñas... ahora debemos centrarnos en los estudios que pasado mañana empiezan las clases...

Hitomiko: Fuyumi tiene razón... terminemos, que hay que hacer la comida.

Todos: esta bien.

Tras terminar de limpiar habiendo hecho una pausa para comer, los chicos se pusieron a jugar al fútbol mientras que las chicas se quedaron a hablar en el salón sobre los recuerdos de su infancia.

Fuyumi (de noche en su cuarto): _he dicho que era un sueño pero... me gustaria que en parte se hiciera realidad... ¿verdad oka-sama?- _pensó mientras miraba una foto suya con su madre y su hermano mayor que esta estudiando fuera.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Bueno, siento si ha sido corto, pero mañana intentare escribir otro cap ^^, y nos os preocuperis Annie Luna y Niicora Izumii, vuestros ocs y mi oc que faltan aparecerán en el siguiente cap ^^. Por cierto, me gustaria ponerle un opening al fic y quiero ver vuestras opiniones :3,me ayudarian un monton :D**

**Sayonaraaa!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente del mundo, aqui traigo un nuevo cap de Inazuma Precure, se que dije que lo subiria el domingo pasado pero... creo que mejor voy a intentar subir un cap semanal, porque resulta que me van a adelantar todos los examenes por las vacaciones de Semana Santa ^^'. Y a lo mejor subo un nuevo fic más tarde... no se :3**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma no me pertenece, ni tampoco los ocs de Niicora Izumii ni de Annie Luna. La historia y los demas ocs si son mios.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2. ¡¿Aparecen Cure Yuki y Cure Hayai?! El regreso de Usagi y el primer día de clases parte 1**_

POV Fuyumi

Me desperté sobresaltada y lo primero que hice fue darle un puñetazo a ese maldito despertador de Shibeki... Mira que le dije un montón de veces que se pusiera la alarma del móvil, pero nada, ella tuvo que comprarlo...

-Shibeki, levántate ya o llegaremos tarde el primer día de clases... -le dije mientras cogía mi uniforme y entraba al baño a ducharme.

-Hmm... ya voy... -escuche que dijo, y después oí el ruido del armario abrirse, seguro que estaría cambiándose.

Salí del baño ya vestida y vi que mi compañera de cuarto también lo estaba. Ambas bajamos a el comedor donde ya todos estaban desayunando para después ir cada uno a su instituto correspondiente, ya que al ser demasiados teníamos que ir a sitios distintos, aparte de que no teníamos un instituto propio... Yo y Shibeki vamos a ir a Raimon con Hiroto, Nagumo, Suzuno, Midorikawa, Osamu, Kariya, Gillis, Meia, Saru... y con mi hermano gemelo, Usagi, cuando vuelva de ingleterra claro está. Aunque presiento que va a volver antes de los esperado...

Fin Fuyumi POV

Fuyumi y Shibeki llegaron al comedor, cogieron cada una su desayuno y se sentaron junto a los chicos.

-Ahhh, que nervios, no tengo ganas de empezar este año... -dijo Shibeki mientras terminaba su tostada y comenzaba a beberse su zumo.

-Je, no creas que eres la única, que al menos a ti no te a quedado historia... -se quejó Nagumo levantándose para dejar la bandeja, mientras los demás le seguían.

-Si te hubieras dignado a estudiar este verano no hubieras suspendido los exámenes de septiembre tulipán- le dijo Suzuno mientras cogían sus mochilas y salían por la entrada. Hiroto cogió de la mano a Fuyumi, una costumbre que tienen desde que son pequeños, y por ello a veces les confunden como pareja.

-Chicos, cuando volvamos tenemos que comprar helado, muuucho helado, porque con este calor yo no aguanto... - dijo Midorikawa a la vez que se echaba aire con la mano.

-Tienes razón Mido, a quién se le ocurre comenzar el curso en septiembre... que aún hace calor- Shibeki estaba que se iba caer (no literalmente clero)

-Pue tendrá que ser después del entrenamiento del equipo... ¿o no os acordáis?- mencionó Hiroto. Los demás a excepción de Fuyumi y Shibeki pusieron cara de 'es verdad...'. De repente escucharon que los llamaban. Eran sus amigas Annie Yukishiro y Cora Abril Shindou, que venían con Shindou, el hermano mellizo Cora y con Kirino.

La primera (Annie) tiene el cabello rosa, ondulado hasta media espalda con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, mide 1.65 y sus ojos son un poco más oscuros que los de Akane y la segunda (Cora) es pelirroja con el cabello por la mitad de la espalda, completamente liso menos las puntas que las tiene en forma de caracol y tiene un flequillo recto, igual que Shindou, ella tiene los ojos de color entre café y vino tinto, que le favorece mucho con su piel algo palida y Es bastante alta para ser una chica, ya que mide un poco menos que su hermano.

-Buenas~ -saludó alegremente Cora mientras que Annie y Shindou solo hacía un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo y Kirino saludaba con una sonrisa como siempre.

- Buenas chicos, ¿con ganas de empezar el curso? -les pregunto Meia.

-¡Por supuesto! Sobretodo porque estamos en último curso- a Cora se la ve muy animada. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo a lo que dijo la pelirroja.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos entonces o llegaremos tarde -soltó Kariya adelantándose.

Continuaron su camino hacia Raimon, y cuando llegaron vieron que en la entrada estaban sus amigos y compañeros, y justo cuando iban a acercarse a hablar con ellos sonó la campana para entrar a las clases en las que les tocaba este año. Todos entraron y se dirigieron a sus aulas.

-En las clases de 2º año-

A Kariya le había tocado en la clase 2A junto a Tenma, Tsurugi, Hikaru, Haruna y Kabeyama y le habían sentado al lado de la hermana de Tsurugi, Hikari, de cabellos azules claros, ojos de color ámbar y piel un poco tostada, con la cuál se lleva bastante bien.

-En las clases de 3er año-

En 3B están Hiroto, Fuyumi, Osamu, Meia, Gillis, Saru, Annie y Shindou, mientras que en 3D están Shibeki, Nagumo, Suzuno, Midorikawa, Cora y Kirino, y por lo que dijeron, el hermano de Fuyumi también estaría allí, al lado de Shibeki.

Tras colocar los sitios y que les dijeran la típica charla de inicio de curso, les dejaron salir una hora antes del horario normal. Todos fueron a entrenar a excepción las chicas que solo se quedaron a verles excepto Fuyumi y Shibeki, que tenían que ir a comprar.

Estas últimas estaban de camino al supermercado por petición de Hitomiko, pero de repente el tiempo se detiene ante ella y un extraño portal las absorbe, llevándolas hasta un lugar donde empiezan a aparecer las pesadillas de muchas personas, y una extraña mujer de cabello negro con una máscara absorbiendo esas pesadillas.

-Así así, dadme más poder ingenuos humanos, muajajaja, entonces mi señor podrá despertar de dentro del humano que le tiene cautivo jajajaja- decía mientras Fuyumi y Shibeki se miraban entre ellas alarmadas. La mujer notó su presencia enseguida- vaya, por fin aparecéis Cure Yuki y Cure Hayai... veremos a ver si podéis con este regalito que os traigo ja ja ja.

Sacó un cubo negro de la nada y lo lanzó al aire. Entonces comenzó a dar vueltas y el cubo tomó forma de un caballito de juguete, pero de color negro y con los ojos rojos y muy alargados. Sin avisar comenzó a perseguir a ambas chicas, y estas, como no, comenzaron a correr.

-¡Ahhh, pero que dice esta vieja! ¡Está majara!- gritaba Shibeki como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Me da igual lo que diga, pero tenemos que hacer algo! -Fuyumi intentaba pensar, pero no podía. Entonces escucharon una voz que les dijo.

-"Pensad en vuestros mayores sueños, y en vuestro seres queridos y la pureza de vuestro corazón se alzará ante la oscuridad"- las chicas hicieron exactamente lo que les dijo la voz, y un círculo de luz les envolvió. Tras disiparse las chicas parecían otras personas.

-¡Enviada de la Reina Cure Yuki!- dijo Fuyumi.

-¡Enviada de la Reina Cure Hayai!- le siguió Shibeki.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno, siento dejarlo aqui pero... tengo que estudiar -.- Asi que espero que os haya gustado, y nos vemos la semana que viene ^^**

**Byeeee**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
